


нет ничего кроме любви

by dewinetta



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, and i think they would look cute together, i ship it because i can
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewinetta/pseuds/dewinetta
Summary: просто небольшой около-флаффный нсфв драббл, потому что внезапно захотелось  чего-то милого в этом фэндоме.
Relationships: Judeau/Serpico
Kudos: 10





	нет ничего кроме любви

**Author's Note:**

> варнинг, атеншн: они живут в какой-то странной версии канона в моей голове, в которой все послали гриффита куда подальше (возможно, когда-нибудь потом я напишу об этом что-то ещё), и вообще всё хорошо. ну и да, established relationship — потому что я могу :D

Джудо почти всегда просыпается рано: в лагере Ястребов поздний подъём — роскошь, мало кому доступная, но и теперь, когда он больше не с ними, старая привычка остаётся. Но ему это даже нравится.

Нравится, как сегодня, просыпаться в объятиях Серпико, который ещё находится на границе сна и яви и что-то невнятно бормочет себе под нос, сильнее прижимаясь к Джудо, так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу совсем близко. И Джудо поддаётся внутреннему порыву и целует лоб Серпико, а потом — кончик его носа, а потом — щёки...

Серпико открывает глаза, и выглядит он не особо довольным:

— Прошу, это первый раз за... очень долгое время, когда я наконец-то могу выспаться. Дай мне пару минут, — впрочем, по голосу понятно, что недовольство его деланное, да и сам он через мгновение улыбается и тянется к Джудо за поцелуем: на этот раз — в губы.

Рядом с ним Серпико спокойно, как никогда и ни с кем другим, и он знает, что и Джудо чувствует то же самое с ним. Бледное солнце ранней весны смотрит на них сквозь оконное стекло, утро холодное, но вместе им тепло и хочется, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался никогда.

Они целуются долго, полусонно и лениво, а после Джудо выпутывается из рук Серпико и почти смеётся:

— Ну так что, не передумал спать дальше?

Серпико переворачивается на спину (Джудо тут же утыкается лицом ему в шею), отвечая:

— Уже, кажется, передумал.

— Вот и хорошо, — шепчет ему Джудо, касается губами его выступающей ключицы и слышит тихий прерывистый вздох.

Серпико очень чувствительный.

Они оба понимают, что дальше; рука Джудо скользит по груди Серпико вниз и всё ниже, но вдруг он останавливается на полпути и серьёзно спрашивает:

— Я ведь могу..? Ты можешь в любой момент попросить меня прекратить, если не хочешь, и...

— Нет, — Серпико не даёт Джудо договорить, слегка сжав его запястье. — Не прекращай, — обычно бледное лицо розовеет, — пожалуйста...

Джудо выполняет его просьбу, не прекращая целовать его шею, — иначе из-за разницы в росте было бы неудобно рукам, — собственное сердце колотится где-то в ушах, — и, спустя несколько ах таких длинных мгновений влезает на бёдра Серпико. Тот, полусев на кровати, опираясь на подушки, смотрит затуманенными желанием глазами, дышит коротко и резко, и от понимания, что это всё именно из-за него, Джудо бросает почти в жар.

Он наклоняется, чтобы укусить — совсем слегка — ключицу Серпико, проводит кончиком языка по едва заметному шраму под ней, затем, вернувшись в прежнее положение, мягко дотрагивается до его губ и от неожиданности не сдерживает негромкого стона, когда Серпико внезапно берёт в рот два его пальца — раньше он ни разу такого не делал, и Джудо даже не представлял, насколько это может быть приятным.

— Можешь снова... так сделать..? — дрожащим голосом просит он, и Серпико с готовностью повторяет и больше, облизывает и кусает каждый палец на его руке. Совершенно забывшись от нового ощущения, Джудо почти что рефлекторно двигает тазом навстречу бёдрам Серпико, и он двигается так же, для удобства положив ладони на поясницу Джудо.

Джудо достаточно всего нескольких таких движений; и он судорожно всхлипывает, по привычке изо всех сил закусив нижнюю губу и зажмурившись. 

— Подожди, — отпустив его пальцы и прижав лицо к его покрытому веснушками плечу, шепчет Серпико. Он хватает Джудо за запястье и тянет его руку к себе, — Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, мне надо... совсем немного... только...

Через мгновение Серпико, обычно тихий, громко ахает, откидывая голову назад — и чуть не ударяется об стену; от этого его спасает Джудо, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Серпико запускает руку ему во всё ещё спутанные после сна волосы, гладит по затылку.

Отстранившись от него, Джудо смотрит ему в глаза, в которых видит нежность, с какой раньше никто на него не смотрел.

Ему нравится его привычка просыпаться рано.

**Author's Note:**

> песни, вдохновившие меня, и которые я на повторе слушала, пока писала:
> 
> the orion experience — the cult of dionysus  
> buck-tick — in heaven
> 
> на название вдохновила одноимённая песня немного нервно


End file.
